jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Jasper
is the Gatekeeper of Jewel Land and the 35th Jewelpet in the character series. He first appears in the end segments during the Grand Prix Arc of Jewelpet Twinkle before formally debuting in Episode 50 of the series. Jasper is also one of the main characters of Jewelpet Sunshine and a recurring character in Kira Deco. Appearance Jasper is a naturally colored Cheetah with sharp claws and red Jewel Eyes. His fur color is mostly yellow with some brown spots and brown ears with red highlights. He mostly wears a collar with a diamond shaped red Jewel and a tail collar with the same jewel in it. Furthermore, he always seen wielding a huge key, which is used to open portals to other worlds. In Kira Deco, he is described as a sheriff of Jewel Town and wears a sheriff outfit. Charm Form Jasper's charm is an octagon shape that is colored yellow. It is decorated with a round jasper with a small star shaped one in the center and four diamond ones around it. and gold and silver trimmings that made it resemble a key. It also has pure gold decorating around the charm's borders. Personality Skills Aside from his regular magic skills, Jasper is the only Jewelpet capable of opening transdimensional gates in all seasons, using his Jewel Key, which is accessed from the gem on his his tail. Because of this, he can easily connect the human world and Jewel Land. History Gallery jasper.jpg|Jasper's profile picture in Sunshine's official website. Jasperf5.jpg|Jasper as seen in Sunshine. Jasper's first appearance in Anime.jpg|Jasper revealed in Jewelpet Twinkle. Jasper11.jpg|Jasper as he introduces himself in Jewelpet Twinkle. Jasper004.jpg|Jasper's appearance in Twinkle. Look at us.jpg|Jasper as shown in the way left. That's cute.gif|"Wow, Wow, Wow!!!" Jasper_4865.jpg|Shocked Jasper. Jasper Explaining.jpg|Jasper explaining the rules. Jasper's Amazed.jpg|Jasper is amazed. Angela's first appearance in Anime.jpg|Jasper shown again in Twinkle along with Angela's first appearance. Ruby disturbs Jasper.jpg|Ruby disturbs Jasper. jewelpet_sub_08.png|Official artwork of Jasper. 1 FOR 2 FOR 3 FOR ME.png|Jasper and his key. 1 FOR YOU AND 1 FOR ME ONE.jpg|Jasper posing. 1 IS A REAL GODDAMN NUMBER.jpg|Jasper and his key. 2 1 IS AWESOME.jpg|Jasper eating potato chips and making a mess. 1 IS POUNCELESS.jpg|Jasper is attacking!! 1 IS WHERE THE WORLD SHOULD START...OR 0.jpg|Shocked Jasper. 1 ONE 11 111.JPG|Jasper is scared! 1 SHOULD BE COUNTED.JPG|Jasper is angry.. Jasper(2).jpg|Jasper on air. JasperP(2).png|Jasper's amazed(LINE sticker version) Videos ジュエルペット ジャスパーが仲間たちを紹介|Jasper introduces the characters of ''Jewelpet Twinkle☆. Trivia *Jasper's jewel motif is the jasper, a variant of the mineral chalcedony. *Jasper's design is based on a fan design submitted to the Jewelpet Designing Contest that was being held during the airing of Twinkle. The fan received special merchandise from Sanrio. *Jasper's shares his birthday with Prase and another Sanrio character, Roseanne of ''Wish me mell''. *Jasper is the only Jewelpet in the series with a characteristic item (his key). References Jasper Reveal.jpg|The announcement for Jasper's winning Design in the end of Twinkle. Category:Jewelpets Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Red Eye Jewelpets Category:Cats Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Magical Red Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character